How Could You?
by cruciosamantha
Summary: Finn has a different approach when he finds out Rachel kissed someone else.


Finn Hudson couldn't believe what he was hearing from his girlfriend, staring at her with wide eyes. He kept playing her sentence over and over in his head, shaking his head repeatedly as she spoke, begging him for some kind of forgiveness. He couldn't believe what was happening with her, what she'd done. Anger fumed in his stomach and he turned to look at her. She was crying as she begged him to say something and he turned to look at her, his gaze darkening at her. "You kissed another guy?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

Rachel shrunk back as Finn took another step closer to her, noticing the dark look in his eyes. He looked angry - no, he looked furious. She took a step back, only to have him take another step closer to her. Rachel had never seen Finn look this angry before, and it flat out scared her. She was sure he wasn't going to hit her or anything like that, but she was terrified. "You kissed another guy!?" He asked again, his voice raising in volume. Rachel whimpered and nodded at Finn, wiping her eyes off.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, shaking her head. Rachel whimpered and looked at him, crossing her arms. Another sob shook her body and she looked down at the ground. "It was an accident. I was drunk and sad and he was there and I just… I kissed him." She sobbed and sat down on their couch, running a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry, Finn!" She cried, sobbing on the couch.

Finn stared at her coldly, not really caring that she was crying. He didn't care that she was upset, not at all. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him, staring down at her. "How could you do this?" He asked angrily, holding both of her arms. "How could you kiss another guy? Am I not good enough for you?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head, trying to shake the tears away.

"Finn, it was an accident! It didn't mean anything!" Rachel cried, whimpering under Finns touch. Finn laughed, coldly and loudly.

"You don't just accidentally kiss people, Rachel!" Finnie shouted, shaking his head at her. Rachel looked away from him and he shook her slightly, forcing her to look at him. "You're mine, Rachel." Finn growled. Rachel nodded, sniffling and attempting to push back the fresh batch of tears.

"I know, Finn. I'm so sorry." Rachel exclaimed, her body shaking from her sobs. She couldn't believe what shed done to Finn, and she couldn't blame him for his reaction at all. She deserved the yelling and everything Finn was saying to her. She'd never seen him so angry, or so passionate, before. Both sides were a bit if a turn on, and if Rachel wasn't so upset, she might actually be turned on by it.

"You're not sorry, but you will be." Finn said before he turned Rachel around, shoving her against the couch. Rachel cried out, craning her neck around to look at him.

"Finn, what the hell?" She exclaimed, her wet wide eyes staring at him. Finn held both of her wrists, pressed into the small of her back as he pushed up her skirt and tugged down her underwear. "Finn!" She shouted as Finn's large hand came down on the bare skin of her ass. "What are you doing?" Rachel squirmed underneath him, her movements moving her underwear down her thighs. Finn tugged her underwear the rest of the way down, tossing the material behind him.

"Making sure you don't forget who you belong to." Fin said, bringing his hand down on her ass again. Rachel cried out and Finn covered her mouth, growling into her ear. "I don't want to hear another noise out of you." He said in a low voice. "Is that understood?" He asked. Rachel nodded, whimpering slightly. "I said no noise." Finn growled, smacking her ass between words. Rachel nodded, biting into the couch. "The only time I wanna hear you speak is if I ask you something directly, is that clear? And you will address me a 'sir' and nothing else." Rachel nodded and Finn pulled his hand off her mouth. "Do you understand?" Finn asked.

"Yes." She whispered, licking her lips and nodding. She leaned against couch, biting down on her lip as Finn's hand struck her ass repeatedly.

"Yes what?" He asked, his voice low as he spoke. He slapped her ass roughly, looking down to admire how red her skin had gotten.

"Yes, sir." She said weakly, breathing heavily as she tried to look back at him. Finn pushed her head back into the couch, slapping her ass a few more tines. Rachel tried, with great difficulty, to keep quiet, but found that it was harder for the out spoken girl.

"Who do you belong to, Rachel?" He asked, smacking her ass. Her skin reddened as her ass shook under his touch. Finn's jeans tightened, his length hardening in his jeans. He palmed his crotch, gently rubbing his bulge to relieve some of the pressure.

"Y-You..." Rachel mumbled, her eyes widening. "Sir!" She quickly added, licking her lips. "S-Sorry, sir." Rachel whimpered, shutting eyes. Finn nodded in slight approval, both of his hands squeezing her cheeks.

Finn ran his hand down her ass and then over her smooth, already soaked lips. Finn smirked and looked up at her dark hair.

"You're already soaked, huh. So you like when I spank you like a little bitch?" He asked, letting two of his fingers run through her folds. He glanced down at his fingers, watching as his fingers got wet by her juices.

"Y-Yes, sir." Rachel whimpered, ashamed that she enjoyed something so unlady-like, so perverted. Finn had never struck her before, certainly not somewhere so personal. She tried to look back at him, but Finn pushed her head back down on the couch.

"That's what I thought." He said, letting two of his fingers push into her entrance. Finn licked his lips, letting out a grunt at how tight she still was. No matter how often they were together, she was always tight. Finn let his fingers slowly pump into her, Rachel's breath quickening as Finn slowly fingered her, letting his two fingers stretch out and explore. "You're so tight, Rachel." He told her, looking down at his fingers as they pumped into her slowly.

Rachel suppressed desperate moans, her hands clenching and unclenching to distract herself from not making any noise. She squeezed her eyes shut as her boyfriend fingered her, pushing a third finger into her. Rachel tightened her throat and curled her toes, a gasp leaving her lips.

Finn looked up at her, smirking as his third finger stretched out her hole. His free hand smacked her ass again before reaching down to undo his belt and belt then pull down his zipper, groaning when his erection was freed. He raised his hips up slightly and pushed his jeans and boxers down. Finn licked his hand and started stroking his cock as he fingered Rachel, watching the way her pussy reacted around his fingers.

Finn pulled his fingers out of her and licked his fingers clean before he reached up, gripping her hair and pulling her back. "Come here, Rachel. You're gonna suck my cock." He told her, earning a cringe from Rachel. Though she was definitely good at it, and she loved how much it pleased Finn, she was not a fan of giving oral. Rachel moved and settled between his legs, looking up at him with a pathetic look. "Now." He ordered, slapping her cheek slightly. His slap was enough to get his point across, but not enough to hurt her at all.

Rachel nodded and licked her lips before scooting closer. Her cheek stung from his weak slap and she reached forward, gripping the base of his hard length. She stroked his length, taking a few deep breaths before she leaned down and took the head of his length into her mouth. She visibly cringed as she started to suck on his dick, taking a few more inches down her throat.

Finn groaned in appreciation, running his hand through her hair. His thick fingers gripped her hair, his hips raising up slightly and pushing his length further down her throat. Finn was thankful that Rachel didn't have a gag reflex as his hips thrusted into her mouth. "Play with my balls..." He mumbled through pursed lips. Rachel looked up at him and groaned as her hand raised to cup his balls. Finn let out a moan as she groaned, his hips thrusting into her mouth again. His hand held her head down as he felt the tip of his length hit the back of her throat, biting his lip. "Do that again.. the grunting." He mumbled.

Rachel glanced up at Finn and started to hum against his length, her small fingers gently squeezing the sensitive sack of skin. Though the taste was disgusting, the noises she was earning from Finn were definitely worth it. She shut her eyes and focused on her humming and his balls until Finn let go of her head and she was able to pull away. She breathed heavily before she took his length into her mouth again, humming as she popped her head over his length. Finn looked down at her, grunting softly before he pulled Rachel off his length. He pulled her up by her hair and bent her over the couch, stroking his length a few times before he pushed the head of his length into her pussy. "Oh, yeah..." He groaned, gripping her hips. He pulled her back onto his length with one swift movement. Rachel covered her mouth to stifle her moan, her legs shaking as he filled her completely. "Make all the noise you need to." Finn mumbled as he started to thrust her, gripping her hips as he pushed into her. Finn grunted as he fucked Rachel quickly, earning loud noises of pleasure from her.

"Finn! Don't... Don't stop!" Rachel screamed, gripping the couch. Her hips pushed back into his to meet his thrusts desperately, groaning as he repeatedly unfilled and refilled her.

"Who do you belong to, Rachel?" He asked, rubbing her clit with one hand as he fucked her quickly and swiftly. He looked down and watched his cock fill her up, groaning as his balls twitched. Finn knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he needed to get Rachel to her orgasm, quickly.

"Y-You, sir..." She moaned turning her head and looking back at him. Finn grunted and pinches her clit, tugging on it gently. Rachel cried out slightly, her back arching. "Finn, keep doing that." She gasped, pushing back against him. Finn licked his lips and sped up the pace of his thrusts while continuing to play with her clit, shutting his eyes.

"Rachel, I'm gonna cum." He grunted, angling his hips in hopes to hit that certain sweet spot. A few properly angled thrusts later, and a loud scream from Rachel, told Finn he had found that spot. He smirked and opened his eyes, looking down at his cock as he thrusted into her.

"Right there!" Rachel cried out, her body trembling and shaking as Finn slammed into her g-spot. Rachel breathed heavily, her back arching. "I'm gonna... Gonna..." Finn nodded as he pushed into her, giving her a few more thrusts before he came into her. The feeling of his load filling her pushed her over the edge and Rachel came around Finn's length.

Finn collapsed against Rachel and shut his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't kiss another guy, Rachel." He whispered into her ear after a few moments of silence. Rachel looks back at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I won't." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Now... what do you say we go take a shower and go for another round?"


End file.
